User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA's Heaven, Part 1
6:01 PM, a minute after the Ascension... (Rita looks at ROZETTA and her new Stand in horror as she continues holding on to the shuttle. Suddenly, ROZETTA smirks and disappears in a flash of light while Rita still looks in awe. The Field Expert then shakes her head back to reality and finds herself holding the shuttle, which is now falling. Rita sees ROZETTA levitating on the ground far away from her and she tries to give chase to her, only to move too fast and aim for her teammates instead) Rita: WHAT?! (As Rita speeds down like a rocket, Jones uses King Platinum to grab her legs. He then forces Rita out of the armor as it begins to slow down before fully stopping. Jones drops the armor and picks up Rita) Jones: Rita, what is going on here? You were on that shuttle and now, your armor is speeding like a thousand of rockets aiming towards us! Thank God King Platinum didn’t do anything worse to you. Rita: (sighs) I didn’t even know WHAT the hell happened here! When ROZETTA got this new Stand, I found myself caught in a supernatural phenomenon, like ROZETTA was awaiting for this to happen! (Rita notices that Cathy and Grace’s wounds are fully healed) Rita: Oh, I guess both of you cleaned up already... that’s nice. Amir: If we’re both stuck in this supernatural phenomenon, then something bad is happening to all of us here, or if not, maybe the rest of Grimsborough! (Martine picks up some rocks and tosses them, only to see that all of them had already fallen. She then ponders in thought and smokes a cigarette, only to find it already burnt and used) (Rupert looks at the sky to see that the Moon has appeared moving in a quicker speed than usual) Rupert: A full Moon? That’s strange. (look at his watch) It’s only 6:01 PM... HUH? (Rupert sees that his watch hands are moving very fast, making it impossible to determine the time) Rupert: (in disbelief) What is this, a malfunction?! The watch can’t go that fast, wouldn’t it? Cathy: (scans the watch) Woah. My screens are getting faster than usual! Anyways, there is no indication that your watch is tampered with, Rupert. And I think ROZETTA may have something to do with this! Rita: You’re right, Cathy. After ROZETTA showed that ascended Stand to me, she just disappeared in a flash like she’s 1000 times faster than light... Jones: My Stand is FTL too, but could this be speeding up the effects of the world too?! (Rain starts to fall on the team) Amir: Rain? What’s going on? Raining doesn’t start until tonight! (Jones activates his Stand and has it send out a very quick barrage of punches while Alex shoots his gun at a very fast rate) Alex: What is going on here, Droney? (Droney “shrugs” and looks at what’s happening to everything around the Space Center) Cathy: I can’t believe it. Everything is going so fast! I can’t even tell what time or speed these things are moving around! (The rain stops, shocking the team. Grace sees an automatic door near her and goes to it and steps on the mattress, opening it very quickly. Grace, surprised by its speed, steps out of the mattress, closing the door at a quickened speed. After testing it several times, Grace charges up her fists and start pummeling the door) Grace: DORARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARA!!!! DORRAAAAAA!!!! (Grace destroys the door, sending its pieces flying inside. Jasper examines the action in thought) Jasper: Hmm... If all of these things are speeding up and the clock is moving at a fast rate, then what’s happening to the rest of the world? All over the world... (A man in seen in bed sleeping with the alarm clock beeping continuously, much to his annoyance. However it stops and then beeps again and so on, confusing him. The man then wakes up and sees that his alarm clock’s digits is moving at a fast rate. Unable to realize what’s going on, he checks his phone to see the minutes pass on like fast seconds while it begins to lose battery power) Man: What the hell? (Business people are seen leaving a business building while a technician starts repairing the lights. As he cuts a wire, electricity appears and electrocutes him to death, causing all windows to break and the glass to fall on the employees, killing them instantly except for a man who just arrived last. The employee looks in horror of seeing his colleagues dead) (In a marathon, several racers are seen running towards the finish. The man near the finish line tries to take a picture, but he sees that his phone is dead and the racers are running very fast. The racers then pass through the finish line with ease before crashing like bullets. Coincidentally, bullets can be seen passing through a group of mercenaries in Africa while the bullets they fired back blows off every muscle or body part that hits another group of mercenaries. Only one survived as he hid behind the trees, but he notices that they are rotting) (A man is seen reading a newspaper and sitting on a bench. He sneezes, accidentally tearing holes on it. A Dunkin' and Baskin-Robbins store is seen being closed by some employees. A few frustrated people are seen near them) Frustrated Person 1: What the hell is going on? Frustrated Person 2: I thought I got there before 8:00! Baskin-Robbins Employee 1: Sorry, guys, the clocks keeps changing a lot. Baskin-Robbins Employee 2: Besides, all of the ice cream has been melted away. Frustrated Person 3: What do ya mean they’ve melted away?! (The people start yelling at the employees for seemingly making a mistake. Two gangsters are seen having a dance battle with each other, with one of them doing a spin move. After a couple of seconds, the crowd watches in awe, only to hear that the music has been sped up, leaving the gangsters unable to keep up with the pace to the point they pass out from exhaustion) (A group of cars are seen crashing each other in high speeds while a fire spreads out, putting people in a state of panic. A news reporter is seen far from the fire) News Reporter: A fire happening near the alley is presumably caused by a burning cigarette. Two people are reported... (The news is suddenly switched to commercials, which shows a cleaning product before switching to other commercials involving a game show, the army, a cartoon, music DVDs, cooking, Lunchables, and the health benefits of flossing, a dance move. It turns out that the news headquarters is quickly switching out to commercials as the clock begins to accelerate) News Employee: See? I’m telling ya, boss! Time is accelerating like hell and we need to send out an emergency! Boss: Chase, enough of your conspiracy theories already! You’re supposed to do what the schedule says! Chase: Alright then, should I demonstrate? (Chase picks up a glass and drops it, only to find it has already been shattered on the ground) Boss: (unconvinced) Get back to work, Chase. I didn’t pay you to do magic tricks! (Chase groans in frustration and goes back to his work spot) News Operator: Change to commercials! Back at the Space Center... (A R101 International helicopter is seen flying around the Space Center trying to land near the team. The pilot is having some trouble controlling the helicopter and struggles to land) Co-Pilot: What are you doin'? Pilot: What do you think I’m doing? I can’t control that damn helicopter! The wind speed is too fast and everything looks like it’s backwards! Co-Pilot: Backwards? (The co-pilot sees the controls messed up and looks at his partner in angered confusion) Co-Pilot: Are you serious? Pilot: Shut up, Phil! I’ve been doing this for 7 years and I’m not gonna back down! (As the helicopter begins spin around, Grace flies up to go after the helicopter, only to go too fast and destroy the tail) Pilot: OH SH*T!!! (The helicopter starts malfunctioning and goes down, about to crash. However, Rita comes by with her armor to save the pilots before the vehicle crashes) Phil: I think I’m gonna be sick... (Phil takes off his helmet and vomits, disgusting the pilot) Rita: Take it easy, guys. You’ll get through this. (Rita hovers down and drops the pilots. She looks at some corpses everywhere about to rot and finds her team) Rita: What’s happening? Rupert: (solemnly) It’s time, Rita. It’s time... NAME: King Platinum: The World, USER: David Jones; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A Rupert: Rita. Many had said that time is the essence, but now, it’s nothing more than past it’s expiration date... Everything and anything has been affected by ROZETTA’s new Stand. It’s no longer the time-stopping and gravity-controlling Eyes of Heaven it used to be. She has done it! FWISH! FWOOM! SHWING! RRROOOAAAPPPP!!! Rita: Wha- What was that?! And why is Diane’s body not rotting yet?! (In a flash, ROZETTA appears with a blue and purple aura surrounding her and a new version of Eyes of Heaven, now riding a one-horse chariot. As she looks at the rain continuing to pour, she chuckles a bit before laughing maniacally in joy, impressed of her newfound power) ROZETTA: I have now obtained the both blood of my mother and the long-forgotten brother of Jones! (looks at her hands) This shell has been released when I finally made it... God finally underestimated me when he went after my World, and after that I am near the stages of completion! This body used to be formed by the cells the Denise Daniels, but now that she is dead, I have complete power over her useless Neohumans! This power suits me well... (repeatedly scratches her head) This sensation of a lifetime; I'VE NEVER FELT THIS TO BE SO INCREDIBLE!!! (ROZETTA laughs as she insanely scratches her head until part of her skull and then her brain is shown. Jones confronts ROZETTA, preparing to attack her with King Platinum) ROZETTA: As for you Jones... I should thank you, your ancestors, and the Kings for bringing me this far! Your grandfather would’ve been rolling his grave right now! (sadistically chuckles) All of this to prove that me and you are the same type, what a mere coincidence... All Joneses and Kings have a purpose: being the definition of progression to my own ascension while you die quickly like the swallow around you! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA... (Jones glares and mumbles in anger at the maniac with her new Stand. As ROZETTA evilly laughs continuously, Jones starts seeing something, presumably smoke and ash, rise up in the air. Much to his surprise, he sees what seems to be the soul of Chief Parker) Jones: (confused) Chief? Is that Diane’s soul? Diane’s Soul: Jones, fear is the path to your dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. And hate leads to suffering. You need to control it, Jones, it’s the only way to defeat ROZETTA. Jones: Suffering? But I’ve already suffered too much from... Diane’s Soul: It’s not your fault, David. Don’t worry about me anymore. It was fated to happen because it already happened. No matter what ROZETTA does to my body, you shouldn’t get angry. Thanks to Jasper, we are all able to know about the secrets of Eyes of Heaven. If we did went after her without our knowledge, she would’ve killed us all. All you have is two to five seconds for your time stop, so use it wisely. Remember what I said before, if you strike first, ROZETTA may have the chance to defeat you and later your friends... I don’t think you may lose this battle, so be careful... (As Diane’s soul departs, she slows down) Diane’s Soul: Jones... Jones: Huh? Diane’s Soul: (smiles and fades away) This long journey was truly fun, wasn’t it? Crazy events happened and good things went damn too well. I swear... these 16 months were fun after all... (Diane’s soul chuckles and fully disappears as the sunlight starts showing up, leaving Jones filled with compassion and remorse for his dead friend) ROZETTA: HEY! JONES! (Jones turns his head to ROZETTA, who is now near Diane’s corpse, preparing to drain her blood) ROZETTA: WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! ARE YOU HERE TO SEE THE FESTIVITY!!! (ROZETTA lodges her fingers into Diane’s corpse and drains her of all of her blood, turning the Chief into nothing more than an empty husk. This greatly horrifies the team and enrages Jones further, who is already filled with anger and grief from seeing his friend and Chief murdered) Jones: (enraged) YOU... BASTARD!!! ROZETTA: (looks at her bloodied hand) SHE’S BEEN SUCKED DRY!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! NOW I HAVE THREE OF MY RELATIVES’ BLOOD! ISN’T IT EXCITING TO ENJOY THIS THREE COURSE MEAL, JONES?! (Jones immediately dashes at ROZETTA while his team looks on) Rook: Jones, don’t! Alex: You don’t know what’s going on out here, man! Don’t go out here!!! Gabriel: ROZETTA’s Stand is too powerful! You have to get away! Ramirez: DON’T DO THIS TO ME, AMIGO!!! Jones: (thinking) Told me to control my anger, she said, but seeing that decayed face of hers, this is way all over the line! I don’t care what Stand power you have, ROZETTA, ONLY ONE DIES TODAY!!! ROZETTA: This will be the final battle... I will end all of your bloodlines right in this spot! (ROZETTA dashes in a flash of light before facing head-to-head with Jones, now having each of their arms about to lock against each other) NAME: Eyes of Heaven?, USER: Ascended ROZETTA; Destructive Power: ?, Speed: ?, Range: ?, Durability: ?, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: ? (ROZETTA and Jones dash at each other and briefly exchange blows before Jones jumps away a great height from ROZETTA, who begins to fly up to Jones and summon Eyes of Heaven) ROZETTA: EYES OF HEAVEN! FREEZE TIME OF THIS WORLD! (ROZETTA now nears a frozen Jones with her Stand in front of her) ROZETTA: WWWRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! (Eyes of Heaven readies herself with her chariot and begins to assault Jones in various directions with her immeasurable speed along with ROZETTA) RIZETTA: One second! Two seconds! Three seconds! (stops and begins to near Jones) Four... (King Platinum’s arms appear, shocking ROZETTA. The rivaling Stands then start pummeling each other) King Platinum: (simultaneously) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! Eyes of Heaven: (simultaneously) WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! (King Platinum punches through Eyes of Heaven’s arm, breaking it along with ROZETTA’s. He then pummels ROZETTA as 5 seconds passes) ROZETTA: FIVE SECONDS! (King Platinum punches ROZETTA feet away before stopping along with Jones) ROZETTA: Six seconds, my my... (regenerates her damaged hand and clenches it) Seven seconds, my power grows exponentially!!! The Meteor Gear was both a set-up and key for my power! The blood I’ve taken from your Chief was an extracurricular. My World has no limits, whilst your attempts to fight near the end of my limit until time resumes is all for naught! Eight seconds! Mmm hmm hmm hmm, how magnificent to feel this joy! I feel so happy, that I feel like singing! 26 years ago, I’ve attained my Stand to show myself how I’m better than any human on this planet! (ROZETTA cheerfully jams her finger into her skull, releasing blood and disturbing a still-frozen Jones) ROZETTA: (brutally drills her skull with her finger) I’VE NEVER FELT THIS WOULD BE SO EXHILARATING!!! HA HA HA HA!!! THIS BLOOD SUITS ME WELL!!! THIS IS THE GREATEST HIGH!!!! THE BLOOD OF THE JONESES COURSES THROUGH MY VEINS!!! THE BLOOD OF THE JONESES COURSES THROUGH MY VEINS!!! Jones: Damn... that psychopath... I should’ve listened to the old woman before... You’re right Diane, if I did what you told me and didn’t get so pissed, none of this would’ve happened! (ROZETTA stops drilling her head and signs in ecstasy before chuckling. She then moves around Jones to taunt him more) ROZETTA: Nine seconds! This is my new limit! All of this to prove that my Stand, Eyes of Heaven, excels more than to you, DAVID JONES!!! David Jones: (thinking) Oh sh*t... (Eyes of Heaven starts pummeling Jones) ROZETTA: WRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! (Eyes of Heaven damages Jones’ bones (located on his shoulder, arm, and ribs) and launches him away before time resumes. When Jones quickly crashes through a building, the team helplessly watches in shock as Nathan suddenly arrives, now flying very fast to the team and screaming) Martine: Nathan?! (As Nathan flies closer to the team, Rupert creates a giant bubble that catches Nathan before popping it afterwards, stopping his speeding movement) Nathan: (gets up) Phew... alright, could you please tell Zoe not to do this to me again? I didn’t expect her to throw a guy that fast! Rook: Nathan... Nathan: (smiles) Rook... (Nathan and Rook embrace each other for a moment, much to Alex, Grace, Ramirez, Martine, and Cathy’s happiness. They then break the hug and Rook goes aside his team) Alex: Nate..... What are you doing here? I thought you’re just chilling out. Nathan: I am, but Zoe came to me and said, “David’s in danger! David’s in danger!” She also threw me and herself turn by turn without any warnings! And what are you guys doing here? Gabriel: We’re here to find and stop ROZETTA. Our Chief... (saddened) has become one of the casualties... Nathan: Oh... (disturbed) I didn’t expect that. But... who is that person you call ROZETTA? Jasper: (pointing) She’s the former DreamLife CEO and leader of Ad Astra. Now she’s an “ascended” being with her Stand, Eyes of Heaven! (Zoe appears out of the blue, surprising the team) Zoe: DAVID IS HERE?!?! Rook: Zoe? You’re already here! Gabriel: Look, this isn’t what you think... Zoe: (demanding) It’s not that! (points her gun) Where’s David?! (ROZETTA starts flying at Jones as he helplessly flies away from her, unable to do anything useful against her) ROZETTA: Jones, haven’t I heard you mumbling about being pissed off?! Is this all of the anger you have?!?! (ROZETTA summons Eyes of Heaven again, who jumps out of the chariot and starts kicking Jones while he begins blocking them with King Platinum’s arms) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! MUDAAA!!! (ROZETTA disappears in a flash as Eyes of Heaven performs one kick to Jones’ chest, breaking his ribs. As Jones crashes into the ground before disappearing under it) ROZETTA: Don’t think you can escape that easily, Jones!!! EYES OF HEAVEN! (Time stops as Jones quickly burrows through the ground with King Platinum. ROZETTA smirks upon seeing the hole and begins throwing a plenty of Berzelium knives near the ground, expecting Jones to pop out. Eyes of Heaven starts pummeling the ground, blocking the entrance Jones went through) ROZETTA: Now, Jones will be forced to punch through the ground and then gamble his 2 seconds trying to break free. When time resumes, he will then be slaughtered in my own hands thanks to these knives... I now have 5 seconds to spare... What else could happen in these five... (Jones starts pummeling his way out with King Platinum before reaching the ground. Seeing the knives, Jones tries knocking them away with King Platinum for two seconds before fully stopping) ROZETTA: (strokes her chin) So he had four seconds all of this time. How thoughtful... for a shadow under my footsteps!!! (ROZETTA starts throws more knives at Jones’ back, trapping him more) ROZETTA: Time now resumes.... (As time resumes, a bullet is seen quickly destroying the knives before more bullets go for the knives nearing Jones’ back. One knife misses Jones by an inch, saving him from apparent danger) ROZETTA: Hmm?! (turns to see Gabriel) Gabriel Herrera!!! What the hell is he doing here?! Jones: Gabriel? What are you doing here?! Gabriel: Don’t sweat it, Jones. We’re all here! (The team arrives with Zoe and Nathan on their side. However, this doesn’t phase ROZETTA) ROZETTA: More targets to shoot through! Hah! You won’t even survive five minutes! Gloria: Five hours you mean? Give it up, ROZETTA, we already know your Stand’s ability and there are 16 people here to whoop your ass! ROZETTA: 16? Jones: (points to his cybernetic eye) He means that guy. (The eyes fires a laser at ROZETTA, who blocks it with her Stand) ROZETTA: Hah. Why bother bring 16 “superheroes” in when many of them don’t have any powers in the first place!!! (ROZETTA starts flying around in a flash of light while leaving a blue streak behind. As she starts appearing multiple times while leaving in a flash of light. The heroes try to attack ROZETTA, but she continuously dodges them in infinite speeds. Cathy and Alex then combine their attacks, with both of them firing lasers everywhere at ROZETTA, who effortlessly dodges them. As Alex flies with his staff and sword to get closer to ROZETTA, Cathy stops time and jumps to where Alex is before throwing him at ROZETTA, only for her to dodge the attack and reappear in front of Cathy, about to take her down. With seven seconds remaining, Cathy then reveals King Platinum’s arms before getting into a fistfight with ROZETTA) ROZETTA: (unfazed and pummeling Cathy) So you have the same Stand?! Cathy: (pummeling Eyes of Heaven with King Platinum’s arms) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! Eyes of Heaven: You know, this is just like when Jones tried to trick me into going to four seconds right before he can have the advantage! Unlike him, I will never fail!!! (Cathy and Eye of Heaven continue pummeling each other until Cathy stabs the Stand through the chest with knuckle claws, transferring the same damage to ROZETTA. Cathy then starts pummeling ROZETTA right before reaching her limit, completely stopping her while ROZETTA takes time to recover. Seeing Cathy in a defenseless position, the maniac smirks and gets closer to the Tech Expert...) (...right before time resumes with Alex dashing through ROZETTA, slashing her back several times. ROZETTA summons Eyes of Heaven to attack Alex, only to be smacked down by Cathy with a giant weight. As ROZETTA falls, she disappears, leaving behind blue flashes and streaks all around the Space Center. As the team awaits for ROZETTA to appear, Grace sees some random flashes of light sparkling) Grace: What? Light? But everything is going from the sun to the moon, how could there be...? (Before Grace can finish her question, beams of light appear and blind her before assaulting Grace, piercing through her body) Grace: URGH!!! SH*T!!! (blocking the light) WHAT TYPE OF NEW POWER IS ROZETTA USING RIGHT NOW?! ROZETTA: I’ve now reached heaven, so everything of God’s control can be performed by me! God was once light, and I now spark a glow for the Eyes of Heaven! To me, the only darkness still existent are the falling stars against my World!!! EYES OF HEAVEN: ALL FROM THE WORLD!!! (ROZETTA releases a flash of light that blinds and burns everybody around her. Now speeding through the team as time accelerates. Gloria manages to blindly punch her eye out, blinding her for a bit and giving Jones time to summon King Platinum) Jones: King Platinum: The World!!! (Time stops. As Jones rubs his eyes and walks to ROZETTA, his heart starts acting up and he collapses in pain. Despite that, Jones continues his stride at ROZETTA, but he starts to realize something in his mind) Jones: What?! My time stop has been accelerated too? What the hell is going on?! I need to get there, fast!!! King Platinum: (preparing to punch ROZETTA) ORAA!!! (ROZETTA has her eye aimed at Jones and time resumes, now electrocuting Jones and his Stand with her hand. However, Jones warps his hand and arm into freeing himself and launches the electricity back at ROZETTA, who jumps away from the attack. Rook tries to fire a shot at ROZETTA with his rifle, but she effortlessly dodges the attacks until Ramirez shoots a web at Jones’ loose arm. When the web connects, Ramirez throws Jones up to a roof, where Cathy, Alex, Rita, Zoe, Grace, Jasper, and Amir are now on. Jones then uses King Platinum’s intact arm to pull Ramirez up, sending him to the rooftop with him and the team) ROZETTA: So Rook performed the distraction to loosen my grip on them... not bad, but he only left him and his other friends behind!!! (Gabriel, Martine, Nathan, Gloria, and Rupert are seen climbing up several bubbles while Rook follows them. Eyes of Heaven orders her horse to attack the bubbles and they both speed up, making the team try to jump higher on more bubbles as the Stand starts assaulting them. Seeing a giant bubble forming near Rupert, Eyes of Heaven dashes at it to pop it into nothing, only for it to break into pieces. ROZETTA, still unfazed, stares at the team) Martine: (smirks) If you’re looking for the giant bubble, we’re already in it! The one you broke is just a mirror reflecting the invisible light covering the bubble! There may not be much time to get up there, but only we are all going to win here, ROZETTA! ROZETTA: Since when did you win when you worked for me, huh? Your theoretical predictions are easy to smear on. Gravity never held me back, not even the mortals!!! (ROZETTA quickly approaches the bubble to strike the team inside it. Rook pulls his gun out and fires ROZETTA, but she dodges again) ROZETTA: Another failed shot... can’t you ever learn to stop wasting... (The bubble boosts away from ROZETTA before she can finish her sentence. As Rook’s gun falls apart, he smiles and sees the most of his team on the rooftop) Rook: Just like what I planned... (A flashback appears in Rook’s POV. He has his gun charged by Gloria as he begins to aim) Rook: When I aimed my gun at ROZETTA, I asked Gloria for a little boost for luck. She did, and I didn’t really intend to shoot ROZETTA, but to bring ourselves closer to the team. The deflation of the bubble worked perfectly too! (The team inside the bubble meets their friends again on the roof. Jones then pops the bubble and approaches Rook) Jones: What happened with ROZETTA? Rook: We tricked her two times despite her constantly accelerating speed. It was an all-team plan at the start... Rupert: My bubbles are pretty molasses, but with quick planning and stirred-up surprises, this has gotten far from Newton’s Laws. Cathy: Time is now speeding up in this world, you know! It can be both hell and a living! Jasper: Team, get ready. I’m going to temporarily teleport ourselves in a different dimension where time is moving as usual! Scarlet Warp! (As ROZETTA sees red flashes appearing on the team before they disappear, she looks at her hand in satisfaction) ROZETTA: Diane’s blood... somehow has some of Denise’s blood in her circulatory system. I didn’t really see how they were related... do you Eyes of Heaven? Eyes of Heaven: Actually, your parental lineage to Daniels is a 90%. The other is Diane, who is 10%. ROZETTA: (angered) A second mother, eh? I don’t see how this is relevant to me. Unless this meant that Daniels and Parker both acted as blood sisters before! Damn my own original for lying me for that! (clenches her hand very hard, impaling it with her fingernails and making them bleed) But I have now more power than ever before! I am now related to Parker, though I didn’t really expected to feel happy about it... Four to six families I’ve been connected to... The Joneses, Kings, Parkers, Turners, Daniels herself, and Gordians... the reason I believe to connect myself to the first two were complicated in past history, but easy to remember through bloodlines! 1964, nine months before Daniels’ birth... (A man is seen walking in a melancholic matter until he sees a woman, who is drinking a cup of coffee. Recognizing each other, the two smile and talk) ROZETTA: Those 53 years and nine months ago were all nothing but peace and quiet until these pathetic people came into this world... There was Angelica King, 23, the younger sister of Samuel King, who was the grandfather of Cathy King-Turner. And also the cousin of Rodrick Jones, David’s grandfather, who was known as Pink Jones, 25 years old. By the time they married... (Pink and Angelica are seen marrying each other. They are later seen smiling with a baby on their arms) ROZETTA: Everything was a happy story... ...for them. Until the worst thing happened, and that wasn’t supposed to be part of my plan... (The parents become apprehensive and saddened about their daughter as they talk with a wounded man on the streets) Wounded Man: If she is kept alive for so long, then something bad will happen to many, if not, all of us!!! I’ve seen the 'Nam, and right now, it just hit me... (pointing his finger anxiously) If you want stay alive, take care of this baby right now! (Pink and Angelica become frightened of the man’s gesture, but briefly have a glance of baby Denise before leaving. They are later seen taking Denise to an orphanage, leaving her behind by the doorstep, but not before knocking the door) ROZETTA: It was all a one-way ticket to hell... Denise later grew to be the worst piece of sh*t I’ve ever seen in my LIFE!!! (ROZETTA angrily crushes a cockroach with her foot before lifting it up, revealing what used to be the pest now disintegrated into ash. A silhouette of Denise Daniels is seen growing up while being set on fire as ROZETTA grumbles in thought) ROZETTA: She did had a Stand... but she was didn’t lived long enough to know about or how to use it. (pulls a DISC out of her head, revealing it to be Violet Passion’s) Daniels was always too focused on her goals while I continued on expanding my empire... Violet Passion would’ve been a useful Stand for her, but her mind was already thrown away by other unproductive frivolities in her mind. (pushes the DISC back to her head) CLICK! ROZETTA: Being connected to Jones and Cathy must be why my time stopping powers are being copied! Wandering alone in this dark dimension... I feel something spark inside me... I was the one to rule them all! People are supposed to know everything about their futures, and they are all fated to be struck! There may be other worlds too! Just like when Jasper happened to transport the police somewhere... Besides, how could magic possibly exist? In the MCU Universe; New York... (A red glowing orb of energy appears before the whole team appears in a flash. They become confused in the environment they’re in and look around) Jones: Where’s Grimsborough? And why is everything so quiet? Gabriel: Like Jasper said, this must the place where time cannot be affected at all in this dimension. (looks at his watch) And I see everything’s normal around here. No time acceleration, no time manipulators, except for you and Cathy, and no bad things we might see! Cathy: (scans the area) It looks like Grimsborough never existed in this dimension. What’s going on? (As Cathy scans more of the area, she begins to see more holographic screens, flustering her) Cathy: Wow, big news today, isn’t it? (searches through several screens until she finds one) But that’s gonna be my catch. (Cathy looks at the screen, and it shocks her to no end) Zoe: Can I see it? (Cathy, still shocked, gives the screen to Zoe without looking at her. As Zoe reads it, her calm demeanor slowly becomes unsettled of what’s going on. Jasper approaches Zoe) Zoe: Mr. Everett, do you know where have we gone? Jasper: Well, we’re sure this place is where Grimsborough doesn’t exist. Zoe: (losing her cool) NO, THIS! (Zoe slaps the screen onto Jasper’s hands) Jasper: Ow. Calm down, Zoe. Here, (create a stress ball) I’ll give you a stress ball. (As Zoe angrily snatches and squeezes the stress ball, Jasper starts reading the screen and he sadly frowns, understanding of what’s going on. Grace flies down, feeling a bit worried) Grace: Well, these people are really doing well or a bit panicking in this dimension. What’s going on? Jasper: Guys, I think we just went to the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of 2019. Check out the article. (Jasper shows the article to the team, who gasps upon seeing the word, “DECIMATION”) Cathy: It seems everything is falling into chaos thanks to Thanos’ snap. I’ve already watched so much MCU movies to know all of this, not gonna lie. Nathan: (worried) Jasper, should go back? I’m not feeling well! Jasper: Alright then. Everybody, come close to me! (The team hugs Jasper, squeezing him) Jasper: Not that hard! Just get a little bit away from me. (The team backs away from Jasper, who starts performing a magic spell) Jasper: Scarlet Warp, take us back to our original place! (The team wraps away from the universe and find themselves next to another rooftop in the Space Center. They also find out that ROZETTA has disappeared) Gloria: Alright, new plan: we are gonna find some place both difficult and hard for ROZETTA to see when she is gonna attack? What are our best options? Rita: A mountain, the ocean, a forest, space, or any type of dimension for all of us to attack here. Alex: Mountains would be good, but there doesn’t seem to be that much around here. Plus, one of these things could 5,865 miles away! Also, space is kinda impossible for us to breathe in. Gabriel: And ROZETTA is not that stupid to find us inside a forest. Jasper: And what if she tries to catch up with us when we start warping?! Jones: (with Cathy) I’m doubtful we can attack ROZETTA with our time stops! Our abilities’ effects have dramatically increased ten-fold! Rook: ROZETTA might be here soon. We don’t have much options left, so let’s fight her by sea... Martine: (sarcastic) Oh géniale, what a beautiful day to get wet. Zoe: (tugging her boyfriend’s arm) David? Jones: (turns to Zoe) Yes, Zoe? Zoe: After this war, even if we don’t survive, will you agree to marry me in the future? (Jones is speechless) Jones: I... I... (blushes) I don’t know what your saying... Zoe: I just wanted to say... (blushes) if we can be together once more. Although this may be our last moments, I just wanted to reveal my heart to you... Jones: (blushes) Zoe, this isn’t the time to talk in this situation we’re... Zoe: (blushes) Come on Jones, you know you love me more... The Team: (except Rook and Nathan) OOOOooooooo!!! Rook: (slightly annoyed) Oh, come on, guys. give him a break. Jones: (sweating) Shut up everybody! I... I... do love her, but this isn’t the right... (Jones looks at Zoe, who gives a sweet smile to him. Jones smiles back, knowing that Zoe stills loves him) Jones: (holding a wedding ring) Come here... (Jones and Zoe kiss as everybody sees it happily. Nathan looks in joy and sadness of this happening) Nathan: Jeff, do you think I will have a girlfriend soon? Rook: Whichever one fits your heart, she can be yours... Nathan: (smiles) Thank you. And I’m sorry for being a Negative. Rook: And I’m sorry for not meeting you again when I came back from Grimsborough. Nathan and Rook: (patting each other) Nah, it’s not your fault. (The two become surprised and awkward that they said the same thing until...) Rook and Nathan: Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Jinx times five! (As Jones and Zoe continue kissing each other and Rook and Nathan continue their game, Jasper starts seeing the clouds moving very quickly) Jasper: This barrier won’t hold long enough... but it would be worth a try... Alex, can you look for ROZETTA outside? Alex: Sure. My body does have multiple joints that allow me turn my limbs, body, and head around. (rotates his hand very fast and punches his arm, having it move randomly like a rubber band) It also feels rubbery too. Jasper: Alright, I’ll just put the safety mode on this barrier. If you see something suspicious, warn me. (Alex jumps to the barrier. Jasper turns to Cathy, who is concerned for her husband’s well-being) Jasper: Do you ever know Alex has these powers? Cathy: Yeah, he’s a mutant, or Homo superior. He told me this during the first months after our marriage. (Alex is seen looking everywhere on the roof for ROZETTA while swinging through the threads. He looks at some tables that are still intact from the gravity and a giant statue of the man behind the Space Center, and some palm trees. As he observes the area carefully while switching between the threads, he catches a glimpse of ROZETTA and her Stand, making him gasp) Alex: ROZETTA’s here. I could use Droney as a slo-mo camera, but he’s shut down from the time acceleration. There wouldn’t be any point of saving him at all, but I’ll have to try to use the best of my sight to see her movement patterns... (As Alex starts seeing more of ROZETTA’s blue afterimages and streaks, time begins to stop) Alex: WHAT THE... TIME HAS STOPPED AGAIN?! (Alex tries to fall into the barrier, but he only has his hand sticking out. Alex looks in confusion of this scene) Alex: (thinking) How... How was I able to see in stopped time? I also can’t be aware of what’s going here, (starts talking) can I? (Alex gasps in shock of this revelation) Alex: I can talk too?! If I can both see and talk in this world, how about I move my hand a bit... (grabs on to the thread) It seems that I’m immune to the time stop ROZETTA used on me. I’m a mutant, so my joints gave me enough flexibility to move in this stopped time. (swings on top of a thread and points to Jones) And look, Jones’ movement has changed, so he did used his time stop to search for ROZETTA... (ROZETTA looks at the team from afar and slowly levitates to them, preparing to attack. As a purple aura forms around her, ROZETTA begins to disappear in a flash and leaves behind a fast glowing streak that turns into nothing more than quick slashes of air) Alex: ROZETTA?! She must be awaiting for us the whole time! As if the barrier were nothing to her, she’s gonna kill us right now! Jones... Jones must be very focused on searching for her in the time stop, that he isn’t aware of what’s going on! (goes into the barrier) It seems that ROZETTA’s time stop has now increased, so only her would know how many seconds until time resumes. ROZETTA: (moving around) Cathy’s husband, Alex Turner, can move in stopped time? Impressive, but it wouldn’t matter now since I have the upper hand... Alex: (looking at his watch) 7 seconds... 8 seconds... 9 seconds... (ROZETTA charges into the barrier before slashing Jones’ throat with her hand) ROZETTA: And time will resume... (Time resumes, but with Jones’ throat now slashed and now spilling out blood. Alex takes notice of this and becomes shocked) Jones: What...?! Alex: JONES! NO!!! The Team: HUH?! Zoe: OH MY GOD, JONES!!! (Jones clenches his throat and falls to the ground, about to kick the bucket as his team looks in fear) To be continued... Category:Blog posts